Not What It Seems
by xodedicatedtojmox
Summary: Laura is new in town, she is staying with her aunt for 3 weeks in White Plains. She meets what seems like the greatest guy ever and trusts him. Is everything he tells her the truth or is it not what it seems?
1. Chapter 1

"Dream Street?", Laura said a loud while picking up their CD to listen to. "Hmmm...the blonde one looks cute."   
  
Dream Street had just released their second album. Voices changed. Looked hotter. They were on their peak of success like *NSYNC were after being known in the U.S. for 2 months. Somehow Laura had never heard of this phenomenal group before.   
  
Even though she lived in New York, somehow word just about this group never made it around her neighborhood, her neighborhood in Rochester. She continued to look around FYE for some other CD's worth buying. She turned around to go pay for the CD's and knocked into someone dropping her CD's everywhere.   
  
She turned around and saw a tall, blonde guy smiling.   
  
"I'm so sorry", she pleaded.   
  
"No, it's okay. Really", he insisted picking up her CD's.   
  
She blushed.   
  
"Dream Street?", he questioned. "You like them?".   
  
"I actually never really heard them, but they look like a group worth checking out and that blonde guy looks pretty hot". "Not to mention how much this guy looks like him", she thought.   
  
"Oh god, I hope she doesn't find out who I really am", he thought.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't catch your name?", he replied.   
  
"Laura. And you are?", she questioned.   
  
"Je-Adam. Yeah, my name is Adam", he said nervously.   
  
"Nice to meet you Adam", she said.   
  
"Hey listen, you doing anything right now?", he asked.   
  
"Well, I was about to pay for these CD's until I knocked into you", she said blushing.   
  
He just laughed.   
  
"Well how about you pay for those and we grab something to eat?", he suggested.   
  
She just nodded. So she paid for the CD's and they headed out. He put his arm around her and they continued walking.   
  
"So do you live in White Plains? Because I've never seen you before and I know everyone", he continued.   
  
"No, actually I am staying with aunt for 3 weeks. You may know her. Becki Russell", she explained. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah actually I do", he told her.   
  
So the two of them went to go find something to eat.   
  
"Hmm. Our choices are Taco Bell, McDonald's, Burger King, or Wendy's", he said looking at her.   
  
"It doesn't matter to me. I am just hungry", she said and smiled.   
  
So they walked up to Burger King and they ordered their food. Laura got her wallet out of her purse to pay for what she ordered, but then Adam stopped her.   
  
"My treat", he said.   
  
"But I barely just met you", she said. "I feel awkward for not paying".   
  
"Just trust me, I got it taken care of", he said smiling at her.   
  
When they got their food they went to find a table to sit at.   
  
"So tell me about yourself", he insisted. "What brings you to White Plains?".   
  
"Well, it's quite simple really. Jealous boyfriend", she said.   
  
"Really?", he questioned. "So like did he try to kill you or something so that's why you fled the city?"   
  
"Close. He tried to rape me, and didn't succeed, so my parents put a restraining order against him, but that didn't stop him. If I were still in Rochester, to this day, he would still stalk me", she let out.   
  
"That sucks", he said feeling sympathy for her.   
  
"To this day, I can't trust a guy. Sure I will go out with a few here and there, but I just can't seem to trust them", she explained.   
  
In the middle of them talking, Laura's cell phone rang.   
  
"I'll be just a minute", she said and answered it.   
  
"That was my aunt. She is gonna come pick me up", she said.   
  
"Alright. I wanna get to know you better, so how about I take you out for dinner tonight. My treat of course?", he asked.   
  
"Okay, I'd like that", she said and got out a piece of paper writing her phone number down.   
  
The two of them walked outside and waited for her aunt to arrive. 15 minutes passed and she pulled up in a black Cavalier.   
  
"Okay, I guess I'll see you later", he said.   
  
She got in her aunt's car.   
  
"So I see you've met Jesse", she exclaimed. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesse? No that's Adam", Laura said. "He is so nice. He is gonna take me out tonight".   
  
"Laura, hun, his name is Jesse. Adam is his middle name. Jesse Adam McCartney", she replied.   
  
Laura thought it out and came to the conclusion his real name is Jesse, but he prefers if people call him Adam.   
  
"Jesse Adam McCartney! What a perfect name", she said a loud. "He is one of the sweetest guys I have ever met, so upfront and honest with me".   
  
"Don't get too involved for a few reasons. One, there may be more stuff about him that he isn't telling you, and two, you are only here for 3 weeks", she said easily.   
  
They got back to her place and her aunt had Laura run to the store to get a few items. While she was gone Adam called.   
  
"Jesse, I don't know if you and my niece is such a good idea", she stated.   
  
"Why not?", he asked.   
  
"She is only here for 3 weeks, I don't want her getting attached, and two, she trusts you and you need to tell her about you being in Dream Street", she explained.   
  
"Look, Becki. I will. I just want her to get to know me as Adam and not Jesse McCartney from Dream Street", he pleaded. "Please don't say anything to her".   
  
There was a silence.   
  
"Becki. Please?", he questioned.   
  
"Alright, I won't tell her, but if you don't tell her in 2 weeks, I will!", she exclaimed.   
  
He agreed.   
  
Then they hung up. Moments later Laura came back from the store. She went in the kitchen and set the few items she got at the store, on the counter. Then she walked up to her room she would be staying in. She went looking in the closest for an outfit to wear.   
  
After 20 minutes of contemplating on what to wear, she picked out a pair of black slacks, a baby blue frilly shirt from Aeropostale and a pair of black dress up boots. She turned on her stereo and sat down at her vanity and put on her make-up. Then the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?", she asked. "Oh hey Jesse. Yes I am ready. Okay. I will see ya when you get here then".   
  
She walked downstairs. Her aunt saw her.   
  
"Laura, isn't that a lil too racey to be wearing on a date? First in fact?", she questioned.   
  
"Aunt Becki, this is what girls normally wear. Just be thankful I am not wearing a skirt that comes clean up to my ass", she said and laughed.   
  
Becki shrugged. 10 minutes passed and the door bell rang. Becki opened the door and let Adam in.   
  
"Wow. You look great", he said in awe. 


	4. Chapter 4

She blushed. She wasn't used to guys complimenting her like he did, so it kinda embarassed her.   
  
"Ready to go?", he asked.   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Have fun kids", Becki said.   
  
They walked outside and closed the door behind them. Laura and Adam got in the car and drove off to find a place to eat.   
  
"So there is this new restaurant to eat at called Lonestar. I thought we should go there. It's real nice", he insisted.   
  
Laura nodded in agreement. They pulled into the Lonestar parking lot and they walked inside.   
  
"Reservation for 2, McCartney", he said to the hostess.   
  
She looked at him and then got out 2 menu's and walked downstairs and showed them their seats.   
  
She took their drink and food orders. And later came back with their drinks.   
  
"Would you ever consider dating a celebrity?", he asked.   
  
She was hesitant.   
  
"I dunno. I am not sure if it would work out. You know, with him being away all the time. I wouldn't date a guy just cause the fact he is famous. I will give any guy a chance, as long as he isn't sleezy", she said.   
  
*1 hour later*   
  
"You ready to go?", he asked.   
  
"Yep. Thanks for the good time, Adam", she said.   
  
"Hey, you are welcome", he replied.   
  
They walked outside and walked out to Adam's car. The two of them just stood by it talking. Laura glanced up at the stars. He just continued to stare into her eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I kiss you?", he asked.   
  
"I won't try and stop you", she replied.   
  
He rubbed her cheek and kissed her passionately. A few minutes later they broke apart.   
  
"Why do I feel like I am falling deep for you?", she asked.   
  
"I don't know. But is that bad?", he asked.   
  
"No, I actually like it", she said smiling.   
  
They stood there in a silence for a few minutes, then finally he broke the silence.   
  
"I guess we can get going now", he said.   
  
They got in the car and he dropped her off. Before she got out, he gave her a kiss goodnight.   
  
"Bye, babe", he said as she got out.   
  
After she got out, he drove off. She walked in her aunt's house shortly after.   
  
"So how was your date with Adam?", she asked.   
  
"It was so great! I wish I could find sincere guys like that back in Rochester", she said walking upstairs.   
  
Then she drifted off to sleep.   
  
That whole week Laura and Adam hung out. He still hadn't told her that his name was really Jesse or that he was in the boyband, Dream Street. One day she was surfing sites and came across their official site.   
  
"Why does he look so familiar?", she said a loud.   
  
She went further into the site and read the bio.   
  
"Jesse Adam McCartney, member of boyband Dream Street, age: 17, residence: White Plains, NY", she read out loud.   
  
She started to form tears. She couldn't believe she met a guy who seemed so perfect for her, yet he lied about who he was. 


	6. Chapter 6

"The guy Adam I have been going out with, is really Jesse McCartney from Dream Street?", she shrieked.   
  
She ran downstairs to tell her aunt. Becki saw tears in her eyes.   
  
"Laura, hun, what's wrong?", she asked.   
  
"I just found out. Adam isn't Adam, his real name is Jesse McCartney and he is in a boyband", she whispered.   
  
"I know, I should have told you sooner", she replied.   
  
Just then, Laura woke up, and her dream was over.   
  
"It was only a dream? It was only a dream", she said to herself over and over.   
  
The next day her aunt was dropping her off at the mall. She noticed there was a lot more people there than she had ever seen before.   
  
"Must be a big sale", she said a loud.   
  
She read a big sign while entering, "Dream Street Live, today on center court, afterwards they will sign autographs". She wondered what it was all about. She continued to walk around the mall for a while, then she heard music playing from the center court, she figured she would go and check it out.   
  
She walked to the side of the stage, continued to listen to the music for a few minutes, well what she could hear of the music, without all the fans drowning the music out with their screams. She saw something she wish she never would have saw.   
  
Just like in her dream, Adam was indeed a member of the boyband, Dream Street. She started to form tears in her eyes. Adam noticed her watching from the side and he knew she found out.   
  
"Oh god", he said a loud.   
  
She ran away from the concert and went to the back of the mall. Luckily for Adam that was their last song, so he ran after her.   
  
"Wait Laura. I can explain", he said running after her.   
  
He finally caught up with her and grabbed her. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Laura. Will you please just listen?", he asked.   
  
"So, Jesse, when did you plan on telling me? Did you think that just cause I don't live here, you can mess with my emotions, see what you can get out of me? Huh?", she screamed.   
  
"No, it's not like that. I really do like you, that's not fake. I figured I would catch up with the chance to hang out with a girl who didn't know me as Jesse McCartney from Dream Street, and when you came along, I liked you, and you didn't know who I was, so I jumped on the opportunity", he said easily. "People tend to only like me for my fame".   
  
She just stood there in tears.   
  
"Well I am not other people Jesse. I am me", she exclaimed. "Now, I don't even know if I can trust you. There may be some other stuff you are hiding and just not telling me".   
  
"This is harder than I thought", he whispered. "Look, I planned on telling you, I just wanted to get to know you first, and you get to know me. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend today".   
  
She just looked at him and walked off.   
  
"She's gone, she is really gone", he said to himself.   
  
Shortly after he walked to the backstage area to chill before signing autographs for all of the fans.   
  
"Jess, man, what's wrong?", Matt asked walking in.   
  
"Matt, I messed up big time man", he said.   
  
"Oh lord. Why am I scared to know?", he asked. "But do tell".   
  
"I met a girl at this mall a week ago, I liked her, except she didn't know who I was, she didn't know who Dream Street was, so I told her my name was Adam and I didn't tell her about Dream Street. And she showed up today and saw it all. I tried explaining to her, but she wouldn't listen", he went on to explain.   
  
Greg's girlfriend chimed in.   
  
"Jesse, just give her a few days, and then see if you can go talk to her. Show her that you truly are sincere about it", she said. 


	8. Chapter 8

He agreed that was a good idea, but that wasn't gonna change the fact that his day was all messed up now. Throughout the signing fans kept on asking him if he was alright or if he needed a hug? He just smiled and went on to sign their pictures. For some reason, he couldn't get Laura off his mind.   
  
*2 days later*   
  
"Laura, I was going to tell you, I really was", her aunt Becki yelled upstairs.   
  
She hadn't come out of her room those 2 days except to go to the bathroom and occasionally sneak downstairs to eat. Jesse figured he would go see if Laura would try and listen to him then. He slowly walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Her aunt answered.   
  
"I am sorry Jesse, but she doesn't want to see anyone", she said starting to shut the door.   
  
He held his hand out prying the door open.   
  
"Please Becki, I really need to talk to her, I know I messed things up. Now I need to make it right", he insisted.   
  
"Okay", she said letting him in. "Good luck. She hasn't come down except to go to the bathroom".   
  
"Oh jeez", he said making his way upstairs.   
  
He walked into her room and saw her sitting on her bed. Probably just woke up. Her back was facing the door. He heard Dream Street playing in the background.   
  
"I never meant to hurt you so, I had it all and didn't know".   
  
"But I still believe we can be in love again", he sang standing in her doorway.   
  
She turned around and stood up. He walked over to her. Laura started to open her mouth to speak. He put his finger on her lips and began singing to her.   
  
"This time I'm gonna find a way, to hold onto the love that I thought we lost forever, this time I'll find the words to say, to make it better, let's stay together this time".   
  
"Look, Laura, listen, I really do like you, and you don't have to believe me, but when I say that, it is true", he said. "And you probably aren't buying it. But it came from the heart".   
  
He slowly walked towards the door. He tried everything he could think of and if she wouldn't forgive him now, she never would.   
  
"Wait. Jesse", she said before he reached the door.   
  
He turned around.   
  
"I wanna give it another try", she replied. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Really?", he asked.   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Come here", he said.   
  
She walked over to him and he held onto her like he didn't ever want to let go. Her TV was tuned into the news.   
  
"Out of jail today, Jason Murry", the reporter said.   
  
"Oh no!", Laura shrieked.   
  
"What's wrong?", he asked.   
  
"That's Jason, my ex", she said forming a few tears.   
  
"It's okay, you are safe with me", he smiled, then kissed her forehead. "Laura, will you be my girlfriend?".   
  
"I, um", she said stuttering. He looked at her pressing for an answer.  
  
"Jesse, I really like you a lot, I really do, but can I have some time to think?", she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I would never pressure you to do something you didn't wanna do", he said smiling. "Listen, I gotta go downtown and do a radio interview, do you want to come with. Afterwards we could grab a bite to eat".  
  
She nodded. The two walked downstairs hand in hand. She went to take a quick trip to the bathroom.  
  
"I see you got her to come out", Becki said.  
  
"Yeah, I really like Laura. I wish all girls here were like her. But then again, that's what makes her so special", he said.  
  
A few minutes later she returned.  
  
"Ready to go?", he asked. She nodded. The two walked out to Jesse's car. He turned on the radio.   
  
"You don't mind, do you?", he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I like this song", he said turning it up.  
  
I'd give you everything  
Cause you're the world to me  
No matter what I do  
My best to make your life complete  
  
So far, so good you say  
Yet still you hesitate  
To give your all to me  
I can't relate.  
  
Cause I know you know  
I'm here for you  
But you gotta show and tell me too  
  
Now you got a reason to give love  
Now you got a reason to care  
No excuses baby  
I love you, right here  
So now you got a reason to love me  
  
Laura and Jesse's eyes locked.   
  
"Jess..", she said trailing off.  
  
"What?", he questioned.  
  
"About before when I said I had to think about it. I found the answer", she said blushing.   
  
"Which is..?", he pondered.  
  
She scooted closer to him and kissed him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jesse pulled around back and parked his car. They came in through the back. The interview lasted about 25 minutes. After it was through Jesse walked up front to sign a few autographs. Cameras were flashing everywhere. Mainly the press. After signing a few more they headed for the sidewalk to walk around back.  
  
*Rochester*  
  
"What the hell...", Jason said trailing off. "No, that can't be". He turned the TV up.  
  
"Who's the girl?", a reporter asked.   
  
Jesse tried to keep on walking, but about 5 more asked him the same question.  
  
"Jesse, just answer one question", a reporter yelled.   
  
He looked at her.   
  
"Is she your new girlfriend?", she asked.   
  
"Yes, yes she is", Jesse said smiling over at Laura.   
  
The reporter looked at the camera.   
  
"For the first time since being in Dream Street, charming blonde of the group, Jesse McCartney, has admitted to having a girlfriend", she said.   
  
Jason turned the TV off slamming the TV remote down.   
  
"If I can't have her, no one else can", he said grabbing his car keys and jacket.  
  
*White Plains*  
  
"So where to eat?", Jesse asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me", she replied. "We don't have to go out somewhere".   
  
"How about we go to my house and hang for a bit?", he questioned. She nodded.  
  
"Sounds cool".  
  
He pulled around the block and pulled up to a big white house. They got out and walked up to the house.   
  
"Mom! Jesse is home!", 2 kids said running out the house.  
  
"Jesssse!", a little girl screeched.  
  
"Hey Lia!", he said picking her up.  
  
Timmy stared at Laura.  
  
"Who is that?", Timmy whispered.  
  
"Lea, Timmy, this is Laura, she is my new girlfriend", he said proudly.  
  
Timmy tugged on Jesse's jacket.  
  
"Is she another one of your psycho fans?", he pleaded. He shook his head. Timmy sighed in relief. Lea and Timmy ran inside. Laura looked at Jesse.  
  
"Psycho fans?", she laughed. "You date your fans?".  
  
"A few. I tried it. Turns out they only dated me for my fame", he said.  
  
He grabbed Laura's hand and they walked inside.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Laura, she is my new girlfriend".  
  
"Hi Laura. I am Ginger and this is Scot", Jesse's mom said welcoming her.  
  
"Let's go downstairs", he whispered in Laura's ear.  
  
"It was nice meeting you folks", Laura said as Jesse dragged her downstairs. 


	11. Chapter 11

"I wonder if this one will last any longer than the last 200", Scot joked.  
  
"Scot. Have a little faith in your son. It's not completely his fault that he dates the dead beat ones", Ginger replied.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So..what do you want to do?", Laura asked gazing into Jesse's eyes.  
  
"I'd like to get to know you..better", he said grinning.  
  
"How so?", she asked falling back on Jesse's bed. They got caught up in the moment and began making out. After about 5 minutes they realized what they had been doing.   
  
"We better stop before it goes too far", Jesse advised. She nodded. "Jesse", Laura spoke. "I care about you so much. But I will be leaving in a week". He brushed her hair aside. He explained that they could always visit one another on weekends since Rochester and White Plains were only a couple hours apart. They decided to watch a couple DVD's, and snuggle on Jesse's bed.   
  
"What movie is first?", Laura asked.   
  
"How about.. A Walk to Remember?", he asking raising an eyebrow. She nodded. "That is such a sad movie. It made me cry. Shane West was so sweet in that movie. Especially when he said "my love is like the wind, you can't see it, but it's always there" or something like that. I wish all guys were sweet like that", she gushed.  
  
Jesse put the DVD in and then went and sat next to Laura on his bed. Just then his cell phone rang. Laura sat up. "Who is it?", she pondered. He shrugged.   
  
He reached in his pocket and answered it. "Hello? Yeah. Tonight. But I am spending time with my girlfriend. Okay. Alright. Can she come? Yes, I understand. Bye", he said and then hung up. "Well babe. I hate to cut our evening short. But Claudia has called a dance rehearsal. We are starting a tour next week. None of us knew about it. She wants us to brush up on our dance moves".  
  
"It's okay, Jess", she replied. "I understand". They walked upstairs. Jesse told his parents he was going to drop Laura off and then go to the studio for a dance rehearsal. They walked outside and got in his car. It took him about 15 minutes to drive to her aunt's house. Before she got out she gave him a short, but sweet kiss.   
  
"See you later, Jess. I love you", she said before getting out.   
  
"I love you too", he said. She got out and he drove off.   
  
* * * *  
  
"Man! Claudia. Why did you have to schedule a random practice like this? Me and Laura just started going out, and we were spending time together", Jesse whined.   
  
"Jesse. Can it. You aren't the only one in the group who has a girlfriend", Greg shouted.   
  
"The others stood there in silence watching Greg and Jesse argue until Claudia walked in between them, breaking up the argument.   
  
* * * *  
  
Throughout the course of a week, Dream Street did 2 practices a day, which didn't leave much time for Laura and Jesse to hang out. But he managed to call her the day before their tour.   
  
"Laura, we have to leave for the tour @ 8 a.m. tomorrow. Do you think you could meet me at the park?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Anything for you Jess", she smiled weakly. There wasn't enough room for much conversation in his busy schedule anymore. Laura walked downstairs where her aunt was cooking dinner. She noticed Laura a bit down.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?", Becky asked.  
  
"Jesse, he is leaving for tour tomorrow. How am I supposed to go out with someone on tour? I will be so lonely", she whined.  
  
"Well, yu know the saying, hundreds of miles makes the heart grow fonder", she said continuing to stir up some salad. 


	12. Chapter 12

*The Next Morning*  
  
Laura got up extra early, enough time to take a shower, fix her hair, get dressed and eat breakfast.   
  
"Where are you going so early on a Saturday?", Becky asked her niece.  
  
"To say good-bye to Jesse", she moped walking out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up?", Jesse yelled downstairs. "It's 8! I am going to be late".   
  
"Jess. I thought you didn't have to be there til 9?", she questioned.  
  
"No. I was going to meet Laura--". He then realized what he said. He said he was going to meet Laura at the park at 8 a.m. He knew it wasn't going to happen or else Claudia would ring his neck. They couldn't moiss their flight to CA. Jese finished packing the rest of his stuff, just then he heard a beep. He looked out his window and saw the "Dream Street Van".  
  
"Oh no", he cried out. He zipped up his bags and walked downstairs. He said good-bye to his parents and walked outside. "Claudia! Can we please stop at the park on Central?", Jesse pleaded.  
  
"No, Jesse. We haven't got time. The rest of us woke up late as it is", she demanded. He slumped down in the seat. He didn't know if Laura would forgive him for not showing up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where is he?", Laura whined. "I know he wouldn't stand me up like this. He loves me too much".  
  
She continued to wait around. She waited. And waited. And waited. And after an hour, there was still no sign of Jesse McCartney.   
  
She stood up. "I knew it was too good to be true", she said kicking dirt and walking home. She walked inside and was greeted by her aunt. "How did it go?", she asked.   
  
Laura ignored her and just walked upstairs. 'Okay, I guess it didn't go too smoothly', Becky thought to herself. 'I know what will cheer her up.'  
  
Becky got out her smoothie machine and decided to make Laura a strawberry banana smoothie. They always seemed to perk Laura up. After she was finished, she walked upstairs, knocking on Laura's door first. There was no answer. She was laying on her bed depressed.  
  
She normally didn't enter without permission, but this time was different. "Here. I made you this", she said setting it on the night stand next to the bed Laura was laying helplessly on. Just as Becky was walking out, Laura spoke up.  
  
"Why do guys have to be suck jerks?", she blurted out. "I gave him my heart, if he didn't want to be with me, he could at least of had the decency to tell me, and not stand me up. And act like he is all high and mighty".   
  
"Well, I am sure maybe something came up. I have known Jesse for a while, he doesn't hurt girls, especially ones he loves, intentionally", Becky said raising Laura's chin.   
  
"Well, he could have at least called me and explained. I would have understood then.."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Great!", Jesse roared. "My phone won't even work in this god damn airport. I get no service".  
  
"Jesse McCartney! Watch your mouth!", Claudia scolded. He gave a sad look.  
  
"Sorry, Claudia, I am just really stresed out right now. I was *supposed* to meet Laura @ the park at 8 a.m., but I, of course, slept in, she is probably calling me a jerk and every other bad name in the book, right now", he whined sitting back down. 


End file.
